Media viewing applications (e.g., an electronic book (“e-book”) reader, a media player for video and/or audio files, etc.) on a device sometimes provide a library mode which displays a plurality of representations (e.g., thumbnail images) of media items (e.g., e-books, videos, audio files, etc.) that the user of the application (user) has available to consume (e.g., read, watch, listen to, etc.). In some cases, the library also displays representations of additional media items. The library may display purchased items available in a cloud network. That is, media items that are not present on the device on which the media viewing application is running, but which have previously been purchased and are available for download from a network cloud. Network clouds may include a user's on-line storage location or an on-line storage location of an on-line store from which the content was previously purchased.
Many types of media content are created in a serial form. Books are often written which are sequels to other books, parts of trilogies, or parts of longer series of books. Similarly, movies, television (TV) shows, web based video series, and other video media presentations are often part of a series of two or more video presentations.
Currently, ways to purchase additional media items in a series exist, but each requires multiple inconvenient steps. For example, to purchase additional books in a series, a user must decide that additional content relating to the book is worth seeking out. The user must then independently identify other books in the series and determine which of those books is the next book in the series. The user must then enter the title of that book into a search engine of an on-line store, find the book and finally purchase it. Another method involves going to an on-line store, searching for the original item and being presented with a list of items that people who bought that item also bought. In the case of a series of books, such a list may contain other books in the same series, other books in other series by the same author, books with similar content (e.g., in the same genre), unrelated books, non-book items, etc. Such a list is often not in any coherent order and the user may have to open up detailed descriptions of the items to determine which item is the next book in the series. In some cases, even viewing detailed item information will not reveal whether a book is the next book in a series.